yoho_dreamfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Gunslinger-Of Chakra
Channel saved at Mon Mar 24 23:50:53 2008 23:28 Archangel Christina 15: When have you seen the girl recently? How long ago? 23:28 Archangel Christina 15: And how long ago have you talked with her on phone? 23:28 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: are u a girl? how old? 23:29 Archangel Christina 15: I'm not a girl, but I'm also not the kind of person who like pretending a girl for asking free stuff. 23:29 Archangel Christina 15: I've a reason to make this char. 23:29 Archangel Christina 15: Anyway 23:29 Archangel Christina 15: I may help you solve those difficulties and doubts from your mind :) 23:29 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: word. nah we talk all day through txt messeges and shit and then online at night....i belive iam at the turning point now to were i should be calling her 23:30 Archangel Christina 15: How long have you met her? 23:31 Archangel Christina 15: Choose a word to describe your relationship between you and her. Excellent, Good, Average, Bad, Awful. 23:31 Archangel Christina 15: Here? 23:31 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: well i met her 4 years ago and we kinda dated...talked on phone and shit....then i met this other girl dated her for 4 years...broke up...now this other girl is back in my life 23:32 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: thats what i mean by its a weird situation 23:32 Archangel Christina 15: Well, I've seen many similar cases before. 23:32 Archangel Christina 15: It's easy 23:33 Archangel Christina 15: First of all, as you two had dated before, and you should know each other very well. 23:33 Archangel Christina 15: Right? 23:33 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: pretty well yea 23:33 Archangel Christina 15: Alright 23:34 Archangel Christina 15: Then, just use her mind to think, she is still willing to accept you, even you did date with other girl before. She just feel you're a good man who can rely on. 23:34 Archangel Christina 15: Do you agree with this point? 23:35 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: but if she knows i like her....and she still talks to me everyday....told me to come to her house and i did.....she has to have some feelings towards me right? 23:35 Archangel Christina 15: Of course! She does 23:35 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: but she never said she did 23:36 Archangel Christina 15: You know girls always need someone to take care and look after. 23:36 Archangel Christina 15: And girls like the one whom she loves/likes applauding her. 23:36 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: so u DO think she has feelings towards me? 23:37 Archangel Christina 15: Yes, I do. Otherwise, how come you two can stay together, even you two had broken up before? 23:37 Archangel Christina 15: WAIT 23:37 Archangel Christina 15: An important question. 23:37 Archangel Christina 15: Did she date with other guy when you broke up with her? 23:38 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: well honestly we never broke up...i kinda jus stopped calling her lol....and yes she was with someone the same time i was...... 23:38 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: we werent that serious to "break-up" 23:39 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: and we stopped talking completly for those 3 years 23:39 Archangel Christina 15: O_o, you badass 23:39 Archangel Christina 15: haha 23:39 Archangel Christina 15: you're not loyal to her. 23:39 Archangel Christina 15: But well, every men are not loyal. :) 23:39 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: then i found her on myspace after i broke up with my gf.....and bam here we are 23:39 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: yes i am very loyal 23:39 Archangel Christina 15: You odn't need to feel guilty anyway. 23:40 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: i jus wanna send her a txt telling her i cant stop thinking about her lol 23:40 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: but i think that b bad idea 23:41 Archangel Christina 15: Have you heard about it "You would treasure so much after you 've lost." 23:41 Archangel Christina 15: So, don't give up. Go ahead. 23:41 Archangel Christina 15: To be honest, if you don't love her, you wouldn't care about her. On the other hands, if she doesn't like you, she wouldn't care about you too. 23:42 Archangel Christina 15: It's the same theory. 23:42 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: so whats my next step? 23:43 Archangel Christina 15: So, I do believe you should go ahead. Give her a PHONE call, and saying "Sorry for calling you that early/late, because I can't stop thinking of you. I've 2 tickets of ", do you have time?" 23:44 Archangel Christina 15: If she says yes, it means you can have a further relationship 23:44 Archangel Christina 15: if not, then you should wait abit 23:44 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: kk 23:44 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: cool 23:44 Archangel Christina 15: and to touch her by any way. 23:44 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: say that again? 23:45 Archangel Christina 15: To touch a girl, it's easy, by giving something she likes. 23:45 Archangel Christina 15: For example, you want to give her a necklace, you should pack it well with a box. 23:46 Archangel Christina 15: And attach a letter with it, a small letter I mean. 23:46 Archangel Christina 15: And do some decoration. 23:46 Archangel Christina 15: All girls love them. 23:46 Archangel Christina 15: According to my experience. 23:46 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: i agree 23:47 Archangel Christina 15: All girls love circumspect man 23:47 Archangel Christina 15: Circumspect man who is willing to take care the girl, then the girl would give her heart to that circumspect man. 23:48 Archangel Christina 15: Understand ? 23:48 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: i do 23:48 Archangel Christina 15: Be responsible. Be thoughtful. Be brave. Nothing hard in this world anymore. :) 23:48 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: i need to talk to her 23:48 Archangel Christina 15: Hope it can help you ^.- 23:48 Archangel Christina 15: Just don't feel shy when you talk with her, 23:48 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: u def did 23:48 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: thanks 23:49 Archangel Christina 15: No problem. 23:49 Archangel Christina 15: As I've said I'm a Love Affairs Cousenllor :) 23:49 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: haha 23:49 Archangel Christina 15: Just cheer up :) 23:50 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: iam not sad...just confused and frusturated 23:50 Archangel Christina 15: Good luck, you can do it. 23:50 Archangel Christina 15: Hehe, it's the same. 23:50 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: lol 23:50 Archangel Christina 15: Negative thinking, isn't it? 23:50 Archangel Christina 15: hehe 23:50 Archangel Christina 15: Well, I've to concentrate on my training again. 23:50 Gunslinger-Of Chakra 60: kk thanks again